The invention relates to a method of handling blanks, in particular of supplying printing carriers, coupons or the like as an insert to a pack—cigarette pack. The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the method.
The task of adding printing carriers, that is to say thin folded or non-folded blanks with information and/or advertising, to a pack is becoming increasingly frequent in packaging technology. This applies particularly to cigarette packs. The insert is referred to hereinbelow, irrespective of the configuration, as a coupon.
The coupons, which are produced elsewhere, are to be supplied to the (cigarette) pack and applied to the latter. An outer wrapper made of film integrates the coupon in the pack, with the result that the coupon is to hand when the pack is opened for the first time by removal of the outer wrapper.